


One Headlight

by theAuthentikTrash



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, goddamn it ross, relationship goals af, tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAuthentikTrash/pseuds/theAuthentikTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ross get in an accident after leaving a late night party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Headlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is really my first Game Grumps fanfic. So idk it's probably shit. whatever c: I hope you enjoy!   
> *Heavily inspired by One Headlight by The Wallflowers

"Alright, be safe you guys." Suzy hugged Ross, then Danny. "Please, please be safe, okay?" Arin hooked his arm around her shoulders, staring at the three boys leaving.

"We will, Suzy. I promise I won't hurt these little cinnamon rolls." Danny laughed, grabbing Barry and Ross by the shoulders. Suzy sighed, calming down seeing the three at ease. She watched them walk down the porch before closing the front door. 

"You think they'll be okay? I don't like Danny driving this late..." She looked up at Arin, worry deep in her eyes. He smiled down at her, kissing her cheek and holding her close. 

"They'll be fine, Suzy. Dan may be crazy, but he's a good driver. He wouldn't put them in any danger." She nodded against his chest. She led them to bed, turning off all the lights as they went. 

"You're dropping me off, right?" Barry asked Dan, climbing into the backseat of his car. Dan chuckled, nodding slightly. Barry sighed, "Alright, thanks dude." Dan turned on the radio as he started up the car. He drove a few miles, coming to a stop in front of Barry's apartment. 

"Have a goodnight, B!" They shouted at Barry. He nodded gratefully and unlocked his door, slipping in. Dan took off, turning the radio up a little higher and smiled, hearing One Headlight by The Wallflowers playing. 

"She said it's cold, it feels like Independence Day and I can't break away from this parade." Dan sang aloud, speeding down the highway. Ross looked over at him, seeing the way Dan bobbed his head and tapped against the steering wheel to the beat. He always loved hearing Danny sing, his voice was mesmerizing. Kinda wanted to put you to sleep, but in a soothing way. He breathed in, Danny's eyes catching his. They stared at each other, Dan singing to him with a small smile playing at his lips. 

It seemed to happen all too fast, the chorus of the song picking up, the swerve of the steering wheel. A small mutter of "Fuck," as Dan lost control. Ross's eyes snapped to the road just quick enough to see the car crash into a tree. He breathed heavily, unsure of what just happened. 

"Shit, Ross, are you okay?" Danny pushed the airbag down, trying to see Ross. Ross shook his head trying to rid of the shock. His thigh was tingling. He reached down, feeling a warm stickiness on the side closest to the door. Reaching his hand up to eye level, he saw blood. 

"My thigh is cut," Danny's eyes widened. He muttered a few curses and opened the door. 

"Fuck! My headlight is out!" He banged at the hood of his car. Ross tried to jimmy his door open, pushing all his weight on it. When it finally opened, he fell out and landed at Dan's feet. "Fuck, you okay?" Danny reached down, pulling a wide eyed Ross up. 

"Y-yeah, I think I'm okay." Ross stared at Danny. "Dan, what time is it?" Danny fished out his phone, cursing again. 

"It's three in the morning..." Ross sighed, no one would come all the way out to the middle of nowhere at three. "We're gonna have to spend the night out here." Ross stared at him. 

"Dan! There's bugs out here! There's spiders and mosquitos and fuck, who knows what else?" Danny rolled his eyes at him. 

“Well maybe you should’ve brought the bug spray, Ross!” Danny shouted, staring at the short idiot before him. Ross clenched his jaw, shivering lightly at the cold breeze blowing over his frail body. His arms enclosed around his body, rubbing his hands against his arms. 

“Fuck Dan, I’m freezing. Do you still have that blanket I told you to keep in the trunk?” Ross cocked his head, an eyebrow raised. Danny chucked, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well… Haha, you see…” Dan bit at his lower lip, playing with the dirt. Ross’s eyes widened, mouth going slack. Danny did fucking not, no way. 

“DANNY!” Ross shouted, causing a startled Dan to jump. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD COME IN HANDY! NOW I’M GONNA FREEZE TO DEATH AND GOD, YOU CAN BE SO STUPID DAN! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP-“ Danny cut Ross off, grabbing the side of his face and pressing his lips to Ross’s in a sweet, small kiss. Danny pulled away, staring a shocked Ross in the face. 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Danny placed a hesitant hand on Ross’s trembling hip, pulling him closer for another kiss. Ross breathed lightly as Dan pressed his lips against Ross’s ever so slightly. They were staring into each other’s eyes, seeing who would make the next move. Dan breathed unsure, wanting Ross. Wanting Ross to want this. Ross let out a deep breath, shutting his eyes and pushing forward to roughly kiss Danny. Danny moaned into the kiss as Ross’s hands found their way onto his neck. Ross took this moment to slip his tongue into Dan’s mouth, sloppily battling his tongue with his own. 

“Fuck Dan, so hot.” He whispered against Danny’s lips. Dan’s grasp around Ross tightened as he moved them to pin him against the side of the car, picking Ross up. 

“Been wanting this for so long, baby. Always wanted you,” Danny whispered against Ross’s mouth. Ross pulled away, breathing harshly. Head against the car window, chest heaving up and down, mouth slightly open… “So beautiful,” Dan whispered, burying his face into Ross’s neck. Ross’s cheeks tinted pink, he opened his eyes and wound his hands into Danny’s unruly mop of hair. He slowly pulled his head up to meet his own, smiling as he calmed his breathing. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Ross chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. Dan smiled in return, shrugging. 

“I was scared you’d push me away,” he muttered, slowly lowering Ross to the ground. “Let’s get it, it’s cold out here.” Danny opened the door as Ross shot him a glare. 

“Well if you hadn’t forgot that damn blanket-“ Ross was cut short by another kiss.   
“Goddamn it, Ross.” He whispered, laughing lightly. “Just get in the damn car and make out with me.” Danny chuckled, leading a gleeful Ross into his car. 

\- 

“Oh hey, you guys make it home okay last night?” Arin cheerfully stepped into the Grump Room, smiling at Danny. Dan chuckled, biting his lip. 

“We crashed after dropping Barry off.” Arin’s eyes widened, worry filling his head. 

“Holy shit, are you guys okay?” He sat down next to Danny, turning his attention to the older male. Dan nodded, laughing. 

“More than okay, if I do say so myself.” Ross strolled in, “Hey Dan.” He smiled, sitting between the two men. Danny blushed, memories of last night flooding his memory. Arin stared at the two, observing the silent conversation going on between them. 

“Holy fuck,” Arin whispered, seeing a blushing Dan and a smirking Ross. “You two totally did the do last night.” Danny’s cheeks tinted a darker shade as he tried stuttering out a response. Ross chuckled, leaning back and enjoying a flustered Danny. It’s not something you get to see often and he quite enjoyed it. He made a note to experiment with that later on. 

“Uh… Yeah,” Danny finally choked out. Arin’s face brightened up, staring at the two men.

“Who made the first move?” He asked, hungry for details. Ross chuckled, pointing his thumb at Dan. Arin screeched with joy, “SUZY! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!” Ross’s mouth dropped as Suzy rushed into the room. She took in the scene before her, her eyes resting on a very red Dan. 

“Whoa,” she looked between Ross and Danny for a few moments. “Did they?” Arin nodded enthusiastically. “Aw, shit!” She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as she threw a twenty at Arin. 

“You guys were betting if we were gonna hook up or not?!” Ross punched Arin’s arm. He laughed loudly, nodding. 

“I could tell you two were gonna end up together,” he stated. Ross sunk back into the couch, rolling his eyes. 

“Whatever,” he muttered. Barry walked in, looking around the room at the four adults. 

“Uh, I’m not even gonna ask…” He trailed off, his eyes finally landing on Danny. “But uh, Dan?” His head whirled around, taking in Barry’s scruffy face. 

“Hmm?” He asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Why is one of your headlights busted?” Danny looked over at Ross, chuckling. He smiled at Ross, ruffling his hair. 

“Goddamn it, Ross.” He whispered, laughing lightly.


End file.
